The Curse of the Werehog
by Mixie94
Summary: Robotnik is up to his evil schemes yet again which results in a broken planet. Join Sonic in a new adventure as he tries to fix Mobius and deal with his newly found power as well, the ability to transform into a monster at night. So how hard can it be?
1. Space Travel

Lets start with I don't own Sonic/Sonic Characters, but man that would be cool 8D

Anywho I figured it would be nice to do an fan fiction on one of my favorite Sonic games- Sonic Unleashed. This is based on it but I added my own twists to it, to add some spice to it of course. So yeah there will be differences, just saying that now but in the long run I hope the differences would be a nice touch. Alright I'll stop talking, please do enjoy ^-^

* * *

Sonic hitched a ride with one of Robotnik's robots. He had no clue where it was going but he figured it would bring him right to the doc himself. Once the blue hedgehog could see that he was now entering space, he began to wonder what in the universe Robotnik was up to. Sonic did not even let Tails in on what he was up to for he figured it was just going to be a quick job.

A fleet of ships were soon seen in the distance, Sonic could see that it could be a bit bigger then expected but it probably being Robotnik he figured to be done in a few minutes. He waited until a good time to drop down onto one of the ships. A few seconds went on by, another robot figured out that he was hitch hiking and started to fire. The robot went down onto one of the ships with a crash, the hedgehog though stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well thats one way to land" he said to himself.

Meanwhile on the main screen of Robotnik's ship he got an alarm that an intruder was aboard. The screen shown the blue hedgehog that more then once foiled his master plans. Robotnik pressed a button

"FIRE, get rid of that hedgehog" yelled the doctor

Sonic started to see robots start appearing out of holes in the ground. He wore a smirk.

"Its nice of him to give me a warm welcome" laughed the blue hedgehog as he raced towards robots that were firing at him. He quickly took them out and then some cannons showed up. Sonic glanced at them quickly before dodging their attacks by running on the walls of the ship, it was like Robotnik was using his whole arsenal against him.

Without warning a metal arm grabbed Sonic off guard so he could not dodge it. It then retracted backwards. Soon Sonic was face to face with his arch nemesis.

"That was too easy" muttered the evil genius as he looked at the blue hedgehog.

"Did you think seriously think I came unprepared?" said Sonic, there was confidence in his voice. He then closed his eyes and the seven chaos emeralds appeared around the hedgehog. The once blue hedgehog with green eyes was now golden colored with red eyes.

The doctor tried to grasp the hedgehog with the robot arm but the super powered hedgehog would not allow it and just broke himself free. Fear seemed to strike the evil doctor's face as he tried to make a getaway from Sonic. The golden hedgehog stood there for a second as if to let the doctor get a head start so it was be a fun chase.

Explosions happening from all around, confusion engulfing everywhere. Sonic seemed to be everywhere at once so Robotnik felt safe for a few seconds but then the hedgehog was behind him. The doctor in a panic began to shut all the doors behind him, that though proved to be worthless for Sonic had no trouble blasting through the thick doors.

The two of them found themselves in a huge room and then Robotnik fell out of his robotical chair onto the ground. Sonic stopped a few feet in front of him. The evil doctor then started to do something out of character, plea with the enemy.

"Sonic, please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to do it, honestly I didn't know what I was doing was evil"

Sonic looked at Robotnik with a confused look "Are your seriously turning over a new leaf? Well if you played nice in the first place Eggman I wouldn't have to break your toys"

The doctor held a odd looking button in his hand and said "For the last time, my name is Robotnik not Eggman!". He then pressed it.

"Wait,what" but before Sonic knew what was going on he was surrounded by weird looking columns which then grabbed him with a strange energy. He tried to run from it but could not. No matter how much he tried to get himself free it was futile. Robotnik was laughing at Sonic's lame attempts to get himself free. It got worse though was a sharp pain ripped through his body causing him to yell in pain as the emeralds were forcefully ripped away from him. Sonic could feel the power draining from him as the emeralds left his body and he returned to his normal blue self. He was becoming weaker but the pain was not stopping. Sonic then started to hear machines and what now looked to be a huge cannon.

Robotnik gave a evil laugh for his saw his victory in his grasp. With much joy he press a huge bright orange button and watched the cannon faced towards Mobius work it's magic. The planet was then blasted with a huge purple blast which went through the atmosphere with no problem and hit the what looked to be a body of water that could possibly an ocean. The force of the blast caused the water to be blasted up and the crust underneath began to crack from the shear force of the blast. When the crust cracked a strange energy seemed to creep out, only to be found out that it was no energy but an massive monster. Robotnik watched his plan unfold with excitement.

Sonic was aware of what was happening but there was nothing he could do for he was still trapped. He was in a lot of pain but stayed quiet for it had started to become unbearable and did not want Robotnik to have the pleasure in knowing that he was in pain. The hedgehog was all of a sudden feeling a strange sensation that took over his body within seconds which caused him to fall onto his knees. Sonic oddly started to growl, but in a low tone that was hardly even noticeable, and then clutched his hands into fists as if he was trying to keep himself together. His physical self was the first to seen changing, his arms started to become very muscular and his fur was beginning to become denser and thicker as well. Due to his slender body becoming muscular the gloves that he wore could not handle the sudden change and when his hands changed along with the rest of his body the gloves got shredded. Sonic released his fists revealing that he now had sharp claws. His teeth also started to change as well. He was making groaning sounds mixed with the low growl as his teeth grew, it sounded awfully painful. The teeth become noticeably bigger and even some of them become very sharp. After the transformation Sonic let out a massive roar, the laser field that held him gave way letting him free. He laid on the ground, the seven chaos emeralds fell around him. They though were grey and lifeless, they held no more power.

Robotnik wore a grin, his plan had began to unfolded perfectly. Sonic even played his part right by bringing the power for the cannon, it was great fun to trick the hedgehog into following his plans instead of having the plan foiled by the same hedgehog. "Success, a brilliant success. Just like what those Gaia Manuscripts foretold, there was an living life force within the planet's core. Now I just need to harness all that power and then Robotnik land will begin. This is my greatest ingenious plan yet"

Sonic was breathing heavy due to the massive change that he just had went through but was standing up now. He heard what Robotnik was saying that him turn around and glare at him.

"Seriously where do you get this stuff" said Sonic in a lower tone then usual, he sort of sounded mean.

Robotnik noticed that Sonic had transformed, he had not really a clue why that happened but it was something to be wondered. Sonic looked to have some canine mixed in him, making the ex-hog something different entirely. It kind of reminded the doctor of werewolf movies, it was kind of amusing. He bet that Sonic was not even aware that the change occurred, which made the situation even funnier. "Well Sonic that is an great look for you, maybe you can be useful as a mop or something. You out lived you usefulness, so long 'friend'" Robotnik seem to want to choke on the word friend as he spoke it. He then had a protective dome placed over him and his machines, Sonic wondered what the guy was up to. He soon found out when Robotnik opened the emergency door, with much force it started to suck Sonic out side into space. He tried to hold onto the ship but there was hardly anything to hold onto and soon lost his grip. Robotnik watched Sonic fly outside of the door and into space. He though also saw that the chaos emeralds were also ejected with Sonic, his expression dropped.

"Ah crap" he muttered under his breath seeing them float away towards Mobius with Sonic.

The energy monster was too massive and collapsed with a hissing sound,spreading itself through the planet of Mobius. From the space ships it looked as if an dark purple cloud engulfed the planet. Sonic just watched himself fall towards the planet that many times over he saved would probably kill him on impact with the ground.

* * *

Knuckles was sleeping on the steps to the shrine that belonged to the Master Emerald. The night sky was speckled with stars and overall it seemed like a nice,quiet, normal night. That night though was interrupted when a huge purple flash broke through the sky. It woke up the guardian with a jolt.

"What the hell is happening" said Knuckles to himself as he sat up and watched the light flash across the sky.

The laser hit the ocean and caused a huge boom. Water splashed up to unbelievable heights, even though it was a pretty far away he could tell the hit was massive. The wind that the hit made though managed to make it's was to Angel Island and it was pretty strong, Knuckles had gotten blasted off the steps. He was irritated as he got off the ground all of a sudden he had a sinking feeling.

The Master Emerald with no warning had lost its power, with out it Angel Island could not stay in the sky. Knuckles could not place what could have caused it to lose it's energy, which was bad because now the island would begin to fall and there was not anything Knuckles could do at the moment. He started to run to an edge of the island to get a better look.

He was not far from an end when a weird energy seem to start up, Knuckles could see what he thought were tentacles form up and then a monster thing appeared. It was thrashing about with what appear like anger. It hit Angel Island a few times, causing massive tremors that had Knuckles fearing the stupid monster was going to rip the island apart. The Master Emerald, Knuckles was sure was probably the safest thing on the island at the moment. The monster let out a spine tingling screech and it seemed to...fall a part, almost like it was melting.

Another strong wind hit, this one was pretty massive and just took Knuckles right off the island with ease. Knuckles forgot about the thing realizing that he was no longer on the island. He could see something was seriously wrong, it looked like the world was broken as he saw one of the cracks that was made. He was gliding so it was not life threating at the moment that he was blown off the island but another wind had hit. This caused him to be blown a few more miles by force and lose balance, making it harder for him to stay up. He knew he could not stay up much longer and slowly drifted towards the water, knowing that he could swim and it would be better to hit the water with less force as possible. Knuckles landed in the water with a splash.

* * *

And that concludes the first chapter, yay! Why yes I like Robotnik's full name but Eggman isn't a bad name but I think its more funny to have it be a name that he doesn't like to be called XD

So I'll try to get chapter 2 up as soon as I can, till then see you later :3


	2. A Rocky Begining

***I don't own Sonic nor any Sonic characters, they belong to their rightful owners.**

Sorry about taking so long for this chapter to get done, I had a case of writer's block. So yeah it took me longer then I expected to write out this chapter but I do hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy :3

* * *

Sonic continued towards Mobius at a very fast pace. He did not want to think about what would happen when he hit the ground, all he hoped was it was going to be painless. Sonic could not see anyway to slow himself down so he knew his fate was sealed, he wished at least his last stand against the doctor would have gone better in his favor. Sonic closed his eyes, not wanting to know what was going happen next.

All of a sudden he just stopped falling, he opened his eyes to see if it was really happening. It was true, Sonic was no longer falling towards Mobius but he was surrounded by a strange green orb. He was now floating in mid air, when he realized this he was a bit confused by it. Where in the world did the thing come from?

It was sort lived though, without warning the orb gave way. Sonic was more shocked with the orb disappearing then when it had appeared.

"You have got to be kidding me" sighed Sonic looking down, he was still pretty far up. When the orb gave way he resumed falling again, but at a much more slower rate. He yelled as he fell down and hit the ground with a huge crash. The chaos emeralds fell around him.

Sonic knew he had hit something, but it was dark so he was not sure what happened. "_Am I dead?" thought the hedgehog to himself "Wait a second,aren't I suppose to see a light at the end of the stupid movies lied! Hold on, why do I smell dirt?_"

He felt his feet hit the ground, as if gravity had just cached up to them. Sense came back to the wolf like hedgehog, he wasn't dead but most likely stuck in something. Using his hands and feet he tried to pull himself out, it though failed. It took him a few tries but he eventually pulled himself out. Sonic didn't mean to pull himself out with such force, it almost caused him to fall backwards onto the ground.

"I never thought fresh air would be so nice" said the hedgehog after a few breaths, dirt is not a very good air substitute. He glanced at the hole that he pulled himself out of, it was pretty big. Sonic wondered how much force was used to make the hole, and the thing was only his head was stuck. Some things are just better left alone, he was still surprised at the fact the fall didn't kill him.

Sonic looked around to see if he could tell where he had landed. It was still pretty dark out but it seemed to be getting lighter out, most likely it was nearing dawn. He saw the chaos emeralds around him, but they lacked color. After a few seconds something caught the corner of his eye, it looked to be some sort of dog creature. The dog had a white puff of hair on the top of it's head, the tail seemed to match the puff that was on the dog's head. It had burgundy fur with some white colored fur on the muzzle,stomach, and paws. It also seemed to have two small wings as well.

Sonic looked at the dog wondering if it had gotten hurt, for it had it's eyes closed and was not very far from where he had landed. Without a second thought he picked up the dog by the tail, holding it upside down.

"Hey are you okay" he asked.

"I can't..I can't...I can't eat another bite. So much food, so little time" said the dog in a sleepy tone, it was easily seen that the canine was not awake.

Sonic sighed and then gently shook the dog to awake it up. He tried to be gentle for he didn't want to hurt the dog, just wanted to wake it up. Within a few seconds the dog slowly opened it's eyes. He sleepily looked at Sonic, but seeing the scary looking monster made the burgundy dog wake up fully with a jolt. Thinking that he was going to become the monster's lunch, he kicked the beast in the face and ran. He seeked safety behind a huge rock, he though popped his head out from behind the rock to look at the monster.

"Don't eat me, I taste bad. I would give you heart burn, yeah bad heart burn" the dog said still hiding behind the rock.

_Eat him, what ever gave hi__m that idea? I'm not even hungry right now._ thought Sonic to himself. He though dropped the issue.

"Are you okay?" asked Sonic "Nothing broken?"

There was then a long pause, the dog was a bit taken off by the monster asking if he was okay. If the monster wanted to eat him, why ask if he was okay. Maybe the monster wasn't going to eat him after all.

"Me? Oh I'm just fine" said the dog walking out from behind the rock towards the beast. He then used the wings on his back to get him off the ground to be eye level with the monster. "Thanks for your concern Mister monster guy"

"Mister...monster guy" said Sonic in a confused tone, after looking around he then looked at himself for the first time. He was surprised, more then surprised he was shocked. He saw that he was very furry and that it was a darker color then his normal blue. His shoes where different, they were much bigger and.. the soles of his shoes where not smooth like they normally were but now had sharp cleats on the soles. Sonic was a bit taken off by the shoes and his socks where odd looking too, they seemed to look a bit on the devilish side. He saw that his arms were thicker with muscles, but what took the cake of the whole thing was his hands. The gloves were gone, he saw his bare hands which had sharp claws. He also had weird white rings of fluff around his wrist that seem to feather did indeed look like a monster, although he had no clue how it happened. It probably happened when he felt the intense pain back in space, when the chaos emeralds where used as a power source for the weapon that Robotnik shot at Mobius. "Looks like things have gotten pretty ugly" said the wolf like hedgehog with a sigh.

"I'll say, just look at those teeth and those claws." said the dog as he circled around Sonic, getting a good look at him. "So whats you name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" he replied giving the dog the signature thumbs up. "And yours is?"

The dog thought for a second, his face looked blank. He then started to really think about it, the dog was tapping his head with his paw, looking up as if it the very idea of a name just sort of vanished. "What IS my name?" said the burgundy dog in utter confusion.

"You don't know your name"

"Nope, it just comes up as a blank"

"So what DO you remember?"

The dog thought for a moment. "Well lets see, I remember seeing something falling from the sky" he said pointing up to the sky, "Then everything went all white". He threw himself onto the ground and pretended to be knocked out. A few moments later he stood back up. "Thats about it, I can't remember anything past that."

_Something falling from the sky? I fell from the sky! Did I fall on him? That means I caused him to lose his memory, that isn't good. _thought Sonic to himself.

"Where am I going to go from here" said the dog as he started to freak out again. He was running around in circles and then started to fly around in circles after a few seconds. "I don't know anyone, I don't know my name, and I don't know when I'll find a place to eat. The HORROR I tell you the horror, I'll starve. I'm going to starve out here and die!"

Sonic rolled his eyes at the dog, but he felt responsible for what had happen so he couldn't just leave. "Hey calm down, okay. I'll help you get you memory back."

The dog stopped freaking out when Sonic offered to help him. "Wow really?" he said looking at Sonic with hopeful eyes.

"Um yeah, I'm sure that someone is bound to know you if we ask around"

"Thank you so much. You're the best Mr Monster guy" said the dog as he spun around with joy, but then paused for a moment, "Err I mean Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog"

The two then high five each other, the dog flew around Sonic and the two laughed. The two were so preoccupied with what was going on that they did not realize that morning had came, the darkness had all but faded away for a while. Sonic all of a sudden had a strange sensation, he could not place what kind of sensation it was. It wasn't painful like when he was on the spaceship, it was very different.

Purplish black smoke that seemed to come out of nowhere started to surround the wolf like hedgehog, within a few seconds it engulfed him. The burgundy canine stopped in his tracks when he saw this happen, he had not a clue what was going on with the odd looking hedgehog. A small bright light was seen within the smoke and it then started to get more intense and brighter. It continued until it ate away the darkness that was the smoke. The dog covered his eyes to shield them from the bright light.

The bright light dimmed away and revealed the blue hedgehog in all of his former glory. Sonic looked at his hands, still no gloves but they were back to their normal look. He lacked the claws that were just there a few moments ago. If his hands where back to normal, did that mean that the rest of him was too? The hedgehog took a quick look at himself, everything was back to normal. He was back to his awesome blue self!

The dog looked at Sonic with amazement "Wow thats a neat trick, how did ya do that?"

"I don't know, it just sort of happened" replied Sonic with a shrug. It was weird, he had no clue how he turned into that monster looking creature and then out of no where he turned back to normal. The blue hedgehog with great speed started to pick up the chaos emeralds. When he touched them it felt like they were dead, not a single drop of energy to their name. One by one Sonic put away the emeralds into his quills, for safe keeping.

"What are those rocks?" asked the dog seeing Sonic picking the chaos emeralds up

"They are called chaos emeralds, they are gemstones that hold incredible power"

"They don't look incredible"

"Well usually they are colorful and full of power, just not at the moment. I don't know why they look so dead" said Sonic with a sigh. He decided to change the subject since he didn't know what caused the chaos emeralds to become so dull and powerless. "Well lets get going to the nearest town"

"So what is the nearest town?"

Sonic thought for a second, he wasn't sure where he had landed. Tails usually was in charge of the map, no Tails meant no map. "Umm I'm not sure, I guess we'll just have to keep going until we hit a town or city"

The burgundy canine's expression seemed to drop "But, but we are in the middle of nowhere. It could take hours maybe even days to find a town or city" he protested. The blue hedgehog smiled at the dog's protest. "Hey whats so funny Sonic?"

"Trust me it's not going to take that long, they don't call me the world's fastest hedgehog for nothing" replied Sonic "Just clime on up and hold on"

The dog gave Sonic a strange look, as if the blue hedgehog was crazy or something. He though had no other choice. He used his wings to fly over to Sonic and after a pause sat on the hedgehog's head. Even though at first it was uncomfortable due to the quills, the dog found it wasn't too bad. He then held onto some quills.

"Comfy? Please keep all paws inside the ride at all times." said Sonic sounding like an ride director. "I'm not reasonable for lost objects. Be sure to hold on tight, we are going to be going really fast"

"Wait, how fast is really fast?"

"Oh you'll found out" said the hedgehog with a smirk. The dog could not get another word out before the hedgehog started to run. At first it wasn't too bad but Sonic picked up speed quickly. Before they knew it they were going pretty close to the speed of sound.

The burgundy dog held onto Sonic for dear life as he closed his eyes, for he never remember going that fast. The dog thought he saw his life pass him or what he remembered about his life, which wasn't much. He felt like he was going to die without even knowing his own name...

* * *

Wait, no Knux? Yeah he isn't in this chapter, sorry to those who want to know what happened to him. You'll have to wait till next time :D With that being said this concludes chapter 2, hope you liked it. Yeah I'm just going to say he stores things in his quills, I really don't know where he actually stores things XD

I'll try my best to publish the next chapter quicker then this time. I didn't plan on having writer's block D: Till next time, see ya!


	3. Lets Go!

Sonic ran across the open green field, with his new friend hanging on for dear life. The scenery past by them in a blur, the ocean next to them and the open green field they ran in. The environment started to change though quickly, the open fields started to become more hilly. Sonic took quick notice of the sudden change but didn't slow down as he followed the grove of the new scenery. It started to enclose on them like a tunnel, so they only had one way to go at the moment. He kept on running, the hedgehog was very much enjoying the run.

Out of nowhere a huge bolder appeared right in front of them, it was blocking their pathway. Upon seeing this the burgundy colored dog covered his eyes due to being afraid that Sonic couldn't dodge the rock and they would in a big world of hurt. To much of the dog's surprise the hedgehog wasn't slowing down as the bolder was steadily coming closer to them. Sonic was well aware of the incoming danger though. He picked up speed and turned himself so that he was close to a wall. Sonic then used his speed to able himself to run along the wall as if it was a road to run on. Within in seconds the hedgehog was running on the wall as if it was nothing and dodged the bolder with no problem.

Using his legs Sonic launched himself off the wall onto the other wall. Moments later he launched himself off the wall and back onto the the ground, he continued to run as if the bolder wasn't even a threat. He slowed down a bit after hitting the ground again. The dog opened one of his eyes and saw that they were still alive, he was amazed. It was short lived though, the ground was starting to fade away. The two were heading towards a dead end and it lead to a edge of a cliff. Although there was another cliff to jump on after the ending of the cliff, but it was a very long jump.

"Sonic look out!" yelped the dog

"We can make it across" replied Sonic, he then started to speed up again.

"You going to jump that?" replied the canine in protest, he didn't feel like dieing today.

"Of course I am, its not that long of a jump" laughed the hedgehog.

"Wait,what?" said the dog in wonder, he didn't know if he heard Sonic correctly. Was that crazy hedgehog really going to jump that ledge?

Sonic started to pick up speed with each passing moment, with the speed increasing meant that the edge of the cliff was coming closer. The burgundy dog really hoped that the hedgehog knew what he was doing. If Sonic didn't make the jump then it would be game over for the two of them. The ledge came and Sonic leaped across it, the dog held his breath as he saw the drop below. He closed his eyes so that it didn't seem as bad or maybe to pass the time, due to the fact that it felt like that time was going slower. The canine's heart was beating loudly as he clasped onto the blue hedgehog's quills.

The hedgehog landed onto the other side and slid against the ground. When the dog heard Sonic sliding on the ground he had opened his eyes and saw that that they made it across . Dust kicked up as friction did it's work and slowed him down. He took a quick look around to see where he wanted to head off to next. Sonic spotted a bridge like structure in the distance, he figured a bridge would probably lead to a city or town. It was their best bet anyways. Before the blue hedgehog's new companion had a chance to become aware of what was happening the blue speeder was off once again.

It was an odd shaped bridge , it started off in a ordinary straight off manner but it then went up in a curricular matter. That was a minor fact for Sonic, he ran towards the bridge without a second thought. He then followed it threw the loop, which caused the two of them to go upside down for a short period of time. The dog though didn't like when they were upside down, it was probably an worser feeling then the jump they did only moments ago. The loop only took a few seconds to pass and they were back on tack with the straight bridge. It wasn't smooth sailing by no means due to there was groves in the bridge after they passed the loop that Sonic had to keep jumping over, but there were not many of those.

"This bridge could use some work, don't ya think" joked Sonic as he jumped over another grove that was in his path.

"As long as there is not another loop I'm good" replied the canine with a sigh

The groves in the bridge started to stop but the hedgehog saw that the bridge was out, he had to a sudden choice. He saw some strong cables that connected to the the other landmass and it seemed sturdy enough to hold his and his new companion's body weight.

"How do you feel about cables" asked the hedgehog

"You have got to be kidding me" said the dog in protest

"Nope" replied Sonic as he leaped off the bridge and landed onto on of the three cables, which were spaced out evenly.

When the blue speeding hedgehog landed onto the cable he was going at such a speed that it caused sparks as he glided across the cable. There was a breeze blowing but Sonic had no trouble keeping his balance Even though the burgundy colored dog thought it was going to be an terrifying experience , he was having a lot of fun looking at the view. He was oddly getting used to it now. Without warning Sonic switched to another cable, which was to the left of him. The dog looked to see why and saw that it was an obstruction in the path way, he was lucky for the hedgehog's quick thinking. If they would have hit it, Sonic would have lost his balance and they would have fallen to their doom. Once in a while the hedgehog would switch from one cable to another when something would come into their way. Soon they both saw the end of the cables but they also saw the landmass, problem was it didn't stop at right it. There was a empty space between the cables and the landmass.

The blue colored hedgehog waited until the last possible moment before performing a frontal flip off the the cable, the dog watched as they came off the cable and into the open air. The ocean glided under them as they made their way towards landmass. Within moments, even though it felt longer in the air, the two of them made it across but Sonic didn't stick the landing. The hedgehog lost his footing when he landed onto the ground which caused him to trip and the dog that was on top of his head was thrown right off. It was lucky for the dog though that Sonic wasn't going all that fast so he was not thrown too far.

The hedgehog sat up rubbing his head, he quickly glanced around and saw the canine on the ground. "Sorry about the landing, you okay little guy"

The dog was only a few feet away from Sonic, he seemed to be unhurt though from being thrown. He sat up with no problem. "Never better" he replied with a sheepish smile.

Sonic got himself off the ground and dusted himself off and off to help the dog up. The burgundy colored canine used his wings to hover off the ground. The blue mobian sighed a bit while looking around, he thought he may made a mistake by taking the bridge. His expression though brightened up a bit when he looked into the distance. "Hey look over there" said the hedgehog tapping the dog and then pointed over into the distance.

"What is it Sonic" wondered the dog as he looked into the direction the hedgehog pointed into. The canine's expression was priceless, they found a town. It didn't look to be far away either. "Wow a town, you actually found one" laughed the canine.

"Hey, I told you I would" replied Sonic as he rolled his eyes. He waited a few seconds before speaking again, "Well then what are we waiting for lets go"

"Alright" replied the dog with a smile as he flew back over to Sonic and landed onto his head.

"Ready,set" said Sonic as he crouched down ready to speed off once again. A smirk came across his face before he spoke again "Go". As soon as he said the last word the blue hedgehog sped off with the burgundy dog towards the direction of the town.

* * *

The storm was over, the fishing boat was still intact. It was amazing that they all made it considering the storm was brutal. The crew that was on board was a bit shaken up but all of them were okay. It was a fairly small fishing crew, only having about ten people.

"What happened last night sir" asked one of the crew members, this one looked to be one of the younger ones of the crew. He didn't even looked to be in his mid twenties while the rest of the crew looked to be at least to be in their thirties to their early forties.

"I don't know, it must have been a really terrible storm" answered the oldest crew member, who also happened to be the capitan of the ship. The storm last night was something strange, being someone who has been in many storms something wasn't right about the one last night. He walked over to one of the other crewmembers. "First mate Clyde, damage report"

"Well she took quite a lot of damage from the storm last night but I think we can make it back to Apotos in one piece, Captain Daniels" reported Clyde.

"Thats good to hear" replied the captain , "We'll head back to Apotos after we bring in the net"

They had put out the net only about an haft hour ago to see if they could catch anything but nothing was going well for them. It was as if the fish were hiding away, probably scared off by the storm.

"Sir do you want me to tell Samuel and Charlie to reel in the net then" asked Clyde

"Yes, the sooner we head back to Apotos the better."

"Understood sir"

The first mate walked off to go tell the two crewmen to reel in the net. Samuel and Charlie nodded in agreement when Clyde gave them the order to pull up the net. Almost instantly the two men started to pull up the net and found that they actually had caught something.

"Hey looks like we won't go empty handed" exclaimed Charlie

"Nothing will save this fishing trip, its a bust even if we caught something" sighed Samuel

"Well lets see what we got" said Charlie in a childlike tone

The two men then took the net and opened it, letting the contents of it spill onto the deck of the ship. Samuel, Charlie and even Clyde gasped at what they saw. They didn't even catch any fish but a whole bunch of seaweed, but mixed in with the seaweed was something odd. It was no fish they had ever seen, but from where they were standing none of the three men could make it out.

"Clyde I think you should get Captain Daniels, he might want to look at this" said Samuel as he walked over to the contents that was just dumped onto the boat's deck.

Charlie followed behind Samuel as Clyde ran off to find the captain. A few other of the crew members wondered what was going on so it wasn't long before their was a small crowd that surrounded Samuel and Charlie.

Samuel went and pulled out the strange object out of the fish, only to find out it was a animal. He laid it on the deck and took a good look at the animal. It looked to him to be a red colored echidna with long dreadlocks and a white crescent shape mark on it's chest. Although Samuel wasn't all that sure what an echidna looked like, the closest he was to an echidna was a picture, but he was pretty sure it was one. It was wearing mitten like gloves with two pointed knuckles on each and was also wearing red with a yellow stripe along with a metal piece on the top of the both shoes as well. Samuel though had a hard time telling if the echidna was breathing or not but it still had some warmth.

"Is it breathing" asked one of the crew members.

"What was it doing in the ocean" asked another crew member.

Captain Daniels appeared without warning along with his first mate Clyde, all he saw was his crew standing round in a crowd. He did not know what was going on but he was about to find out. "Crew front and center, now" ordered the captain with force in his voice. He turned his back to his crew.

The crew, along with Samuel, moved away from the echidna and formed a line in front of the capitan. Capitan Daniels glared at his crew before turning around to see what they were looking at. He saw the pile of seaweed but what caught his eye was the red creature that was laying on the deck, he turned back to his crew.

"Does anyone know what that is" asked the captain.

"Sir I think its a mammal" answered one of the crew members.

"If I wanted a dimwit answer, I would have asked for one" shouted Daniels in an irritated voice.

When the capitan raised his voice, the echidna open it's eyes. No one was aware that the echidna was awake until it started to sit up moments later and look around confused. The crew though kept quiet while they watched the echidna sit up, but it sent shivers down their spine because they had thought the creature was dead.

"What the hell is the matter with you all" asked the captain , he saw the sudden change in his crew.

"I think you should turn around sir" suggested Charlie.

Even though he was confused, Daniels turned around. He saw the creature sitting up and knew instantly why his crew was acting the way they were. "So you're alive huh"

"Yes" replied the echidna in an annoyed tone, he then slowly got up and made his way over to the capitan. He winced a bit in pain. "And I can move too in case you're wondering. Anything else you want to know" asked the echidna looking at the captain.

Captain Daniels didn't even seemed afraid when the animal came over to him, he was pretty calm. "Do you have a name" asked the capitan

"Knuckles. Knuckles the echidna" it answered, he then waited a few seconds before asking a question "I need something from you"

"What would that be" wondered Captain Daniels. He was a reasonable man and wanted to help out the echidna, after all he had thought the creature was dead only moments ago.

"I need to head to land" said Knuckles, there wasn't anything out in the ocean for him at the moment so land was his best bet.

"If you don't mind tagging along, we are just about to head to Apotos" responded Daniels, he didn't ask why because he didn't really care for the reason behind it.

"And that is?" wondered the echidna

"A port town" replied the captain in a mater of fact tone of voice.

Knuckles thought for a few seconds and then glanced around. He couldn't see anything out in the ocean for miles, this boat was probably his best chance. "That works for me" said the red colored echidna looking back at the captain.

"It takes a good day in a haft to get there, so make yourself comfortable" said the captain . He then looked back at his crew "You are all dismiss, start getting ready. We are heading out to Apotos."

Knuckles watched all the crew members go their separate ways, although a lot of them shot glances at him before leaving. The captain left soon afterwards as well. When all the crew members where gone the echidna slid onto the floor, his body was aching badly. He probably got injured from falling off of Angel Island and hitting the ocean, a little rest would get him back on his feet. A day in a haft? Knuckles glanced up to the sky, he figured they were probably going to get there most likely at night. That was a minor thing considering the thing he saw not that long ago, that monster, and Mobius seemed to be broken or at least had a huge crack in it. The master emerald just lost its power all of a sudden, which was weird all on its own. What did Sonic do this time?

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to get this up guys, so many things happened XD I would have had this up a lot earlier if I could, but it didn't work out that way. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though :3


	4. Apotos

A red and yellow plane zipped across the crystal blue sky which was streaked with some fluffy white clouds. Over all it was a great day for a flight. The plane was being piloted by a young golden color fox along with some white whom had two tails, and probably was no older then eight or nine years of age. His eyes were blue and he wore sneakers simular to those of Sonic, which were red and white but lacked the buckle, and he also wore white gloves as well. The fox's given name was Miles Prower, but most of the time his friends called him Tails.

Tails glanced at the map that was located on the plane control panel. "Awesome, I'm almost there" exclaimed the young fox "Just a little more to go and I'll finally hit some land".

He was heading out to Apotos to see if he could collect some information on what happened last night, he wasn't sure why he wanted to start at Apotos. Most likely it was because it was the closest town that he could reach. The young fox continued to fly his plane over the open ocean until, just like his map said he found some land. The continent that Apotos was on happened to be pretty hilly, so when Tails reached land he had a bumpy landing. The young fox almost had his plane right off a cliff, but being the great pilot that he was Tails managed to swing the plane around to safety. It though caused the young fox's heart to beat fast with fear and excitement.

"Man, that was close one. I would have taken a nice dive and swim with my plane" sighed Tails, he was happy that he was able to save himself at the last minute. He also didn't know what he would do if he landed into the ocean, that'll probably be the end of his plane.

The young fox made sure his plane was in a good hidden spot before he left it. He didn't want to leave his plane out in the open, so that something bad could happen to it. Tails though made sure he had his watch with a built in map before he left his plane behind, once he was sure that he had it Tails looked to see where Apotos was. It was a quick glance so that he could get the general direction.

"Off to Apotos" said Tails, it sort of sounded like was talking to someone else as well though. He started to walk in the direction that his map told him to.

* * *

It didn't take Sonic and the dog long to reach the town, it was pretty much straight forward path they followed to get there. Sonic saw that they were coming closer to the town, for he saw a huge white stone arch, so he started slowing down his speed. Dirt and dust from the ground kicked up when he ran past, he though all of a sudden slowed down his speed to a halt, this time the dog held on so he didn't thrown off. The sudden halt though caused all the dirt and dust to surround the hedgehog and his companion in a blinding cloud. The cloud only lasted a few seconds before dispersing. The dog used his wings and got off of Sonic's head, he then hovered next to the hedgehog. It was a bit odd to stop all of a sudden without a warning.

"What ya doing" asked the dog as he brushed off some dirt off his fur. The dog noticed that Sonic was looking up at something, so he followed the glance. He saw that it was a welcome sign. "Welcome to Apotos" read the dog out loud.

"Does the name seem familiar" asked Sonic looking over to the dog

The burgundy colored dog thought for a few moments and then shook his head. "Nope, sorry it doesn't ring a bell" he replied with a sigh.

"Well we still can ask around town, so don't give up" said the hedgehog as he started to walk towards the town, the dog waited a few seconds before he followed behind Sonic.

The two of them followed the white bricked road, which lead right up to the stone arch. It was nice that the entrance to the town was a arch because it was hard to miss. Once in town Sonic could tell right away Apotos was sea town because it had such a lovely view of the ocean, and just when he thought he had enough of the ocean for one day. Besides the ocean Apotos didn't look haft bad it was on the small side but it wasn't horribly cramped, it could be a nice place to go for a resort. Apotos was bright though. Everything seemed to be white the buildings, the roads, and even the sidewalks. At least the town was well kept and over all it was very pleasing to the eyes. Trees and plants, even some in pots, were seen everywhere as well.

"So Sonic where do you want to start" asked the dog as he laid on his back and glanced over to the blue hedgehog, his green fairy like wings keeping him in the air as the two of them walked.

Sonic looked at his bare hands, which were usually gloved but not at the moment, he was lost in thought at the second and had stopped walking as well . As he looked as his bare hands he could not help but think about those monstrous clawed hands that he had earlier. He had not really thought about it until now but the other form he was in, it wasn't anything he had ever saw before and he had no clue how it really happened. He knew it must have happened on Robotnik's space ship, but how? He hoped it was a one time thing and that he wouldn't have to see himself as a monster again.

After a few moments of silence, the dog sighed. He then flew over to the hedgehog, who seemed to be in his own little world, and waved his small paw in his face to try and get the hedgehog's attention. The dog continued to do this until something on the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was probably the most tastiest, the most mouth watering and well anything else he could have thought of thing he ever seen or at least remember. The dog glanced at Sonic for a second and then flew off in the direction where he saw the yummy looking food.

The hedgehog snapped out of it, he couldn't let it get to him and besides he had other things to do at the moment. He had to help find someone that knows the little guy, or at least help him find his memory. Sonic glanced up from his hands, only to see that the dog was gone. He was a bit worried of where the dog might have flown off to but it was quickly eased when he heard the canine's voice.

"Wow that looks good! What is it" asked the dog, his eyes full of wonder as he gazed upon a huge ice cream cone. It looked to be made of vanilla ice cream, chocolate-dipped bananas, chocolate-dipped strawberries, chocolate sprinkles, whipped cream, wafer cookies, pocky sticks place all into a large sugar wafer cone. The ice cream looked to be about the size of the dog.

"That there is Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme is the pride of the city" said the ice vendor man as he added a few finishing touches it. He added a few more sprinkles and a single huge chip to finish off his creation. He then looked at the dog with a smile across his face "The whole world could be tumbling down but they'll still line up for a taste"

"Seriously, that ice cream must be bigger then you are or at least the same size as you" yelled Sonic from a distance as he saw the dog being tempted by the vendor.

"But.. it looks SO good" responded the canine back. He kept looking at the ice cream, the vendor kept it just out of his reach. Even using his fairy wings the vendor was able to keep the ice cream out of his reach. The dog wanted nothing else but the ice cream at the moment.

"You said it kiddo" laughed the vendor "And it tastes even better"

Sonic could see that this was going no where, so he walked over to the vendor and the dog. He handed the vendor some money to get the dog the ice cream cone. The hedgehog figured it was probably the only way to get him away from the place. The ice vendor thanked Sonic and handed the canine the ice cream cone, which was pretty much overwhelmed the canine. The dog had no trouble though holding onto the ice cream and flying at the same time, nibbling on it once in a while as well. The two of them walked off and sat on a bench so that the dog had a chance to eat his ice cream without flying into something.

"Thanks for getting me this Chip what ever stuff" said the dog in between bites, some of which were huge.

"No problem. After you're done we'll start looking to see if anyone knows you, Chip" replied the hedgehog.

"Chip" wondered the dog.

"I have to call you something don't I? I figured since you liked that ice cream so much, Chip would be a good nickname until we find out your real name at least. So what ya think?"

"Chip, I like it. It sounds tasty" said the dog. He then glanced over to the blue hedgehog "So Sonic, why did you blank out earlier"

"Its nothing" muttered Sonic.

"Alright" said Chip as he took his last bite of the Sundae Supreme "Yum!"

Sonic saw that Chip had finished his ice cream, so the hedgehog got up off the bench and waited for him. The canine used his wings to get himself to the hedgehog's height and the two headed off to find some people to talk to, hopefully someone that they talk to would know the dog. It didn't take them long until they crossed paths with an elderly woman who looked to be in her eighties. She wore a long pink dress with a navy blue jacket along with a sun hat. Sonic gave Chip a hand jester to just stay put, the dog nodded. He walked over to the elderly women.

"Excuse me Mame" said the hedgehog as he tried to get her attention.

The woman saw Sonic and then gave him a smile. "My, what manners you have there. What may I help you with?"

Sonic moved off to the side and made a hand jester to the burgundy colored dog. Chip gave the elderly woman a sheepish hand wave and grin. The hedgehog glanced back at her. "Do you by chance know him, you see he lost his memory and well we're looking for people who might know him" explained the hedgehog to the elderly lady.

She looked at Chip for a moment and then shook her head. "I wish I could help you two out but I never seen the little guy in my life. I'm terribly sorry"

"Its fine Mame, thank you for your time" replied Sonic as he gave her a smile and a thumbs up. He looked over to Chip "Lets gets going, can't waste this lovely day. We have more people to check out"

Chip flew over to Sonic and the old woman. Once over there him and Sonic headed off to see if they could find someone else, Sonic waved to the elderly woman and she waved back.

"She was nice" said the blue colored hedgehog as he looked up to his flying dog companion.

"Yeah" sighed Chip

"Its just one person, we have a whole bunch of others we can ask. How about this, you can find the next one?" suggested Sonic.

"Awesome" exclaimed the flying canine.

Chip flew ahead of Sonic to see if he could find anyone. The dog went up the street a bit. He then spotted a boy, who looked to be maybe twelve, in a red and white stripped shirt in blue shorts wearing white sneakers with blue shoe strings. The canine without warning flew over to the kid, Sonic followed behind. The boy saw that he was being approached so he beat them to it, he walked over to them instead.

"What ya two want, the names Alexis" said the boy.

Both of them stopped a few feet away from Alexis. Sonic took a step towards the kid. "Alexis, do you know him. We are looking for someone who know him because he completely forgot who he was"

"Completely? Even his name" asked Alexis

"Yeah, I can't remember much of anything" interrupted Chip

"Wow! That must suck" replied the boy

"Yeah" sigh the canine

"So Alexis, do you know him?" asked Sonic again, he saw that Alexis never answered the question and he didn't want the conversation go on forever. Even though he wanted to help Chip, he was an impatient hedgehog.

Alexis must have figured out that he forgot about the original question. "Nope I don't know who this is, I haven't seen him around" replied the boy.

With another dead end they left to look for others to ask and found three other people. They though were also dead ends who did not know the flying dog. Sonic found out that finding someone that knew Chip was harder then he originally thought, but he wasn't going to give up because it just wasn't in his nature to. There was plenty of day left and more then enough people left to ask. Someone was bound to know Chip right?

"This is going to be a long day" sighed Chip when they found another dead ended person that didn't know him.

"Yeah" agreed Sonic. He continued forward, he didn't know where he was actually going but it had to lead to another person. "Onward to the next person" he said in a light toned voice.

"Yay" said the dog in a unamused tone, it almost sounded like he was bored or tired, as he followed behind the blue hedgehog. The two continued on their quest to find someone who knew Chip in hopes that it would turn out to be a success.

* * *

A/N: Tails enters the story, isn't that nice although he almost fell off a cliff. Nice landing! Apotos huh, wonder if he'll run into Sonic? Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if not sorry XD I'll try and get the next one up soon :3


	5. Night Troubles

Sonic and Chip walked slowly on the white bricked sidewalk. They had talked to what seemed like the whole town and came up empty handed. The sun had started to set now, the golden bliss of the sun had started to fade away into the darkness that was night.

"We had no luck in finding anyone that knows me" sighed Chip as he walked beside Sonic. He seem to not even want to look at the hedgehog, he was really upset by the fact that not a single person in the whole town knew who he was.

The hedgehog sensed that Chip was heartbroken that could not find not a single soul that knew him. "Don't worry about it" said Sonic as he walked a little faster then his canine companion. "Maybe your memory will come back on its own" he then said as the hedgehog did a semi circle turn and stopped in Chip's path, which caused the dog to stop and look up to Sonic. "Do you remember anything yet?" Sonic asked.

Chip thought for a second before he shook his head. "Nope" he replied.

"Oh well" sighed Sonic. He glanced out to the horizon and saw that the sun was almost gone, the whole day went past so quickly.

The street lamps flickered as the sun disappeared into the darkness that was the night. Sonic all of a sudden felt a strange feeling take over his body, it was like the one he felt before up on Robotnik's spaceship. The strange feeling accelerated to extreme pain within seconds. He tried not to show that he was in pain but it ended in vain. The hedgehog soon clenched his hands tightly into a fist and seemed to want to topple over in pain, but he managed to he himself on his feet.

Chip caught onto quickly that something was wrong with the hedgehog, but he had no clue what though. "Sonic, whats wrong." asked the canine in concern. He glanced around to see if there was anyone around to ask for help, but they must have walked down a empty alley or something because not another soul was to be found.

A dark purplish orb then appeared in the center of Sonic. The dog noticed it was simular to the stuff that surrounded the hedgehog earlier, when he changed from the Mr. Monster Guy from earlier. Chip could do nothing but watch Sonic in pain as the purple orb started to consume the hedgehog. Soon the hedgehog was completely consumed by the purplish orb but it was short lived. A bright light caused the dog to lose his foot and fall backwards. The bright light was caused by the purplish orb dispersing, which was greeted by a loud roar. Sonic had turned back into his werewolf like form. He was panting heavily, but at least he no longer looked to be in pain.

"Whoa, Mr. Monster Guy is back" said the dog in amazement as he got up off the ground and looked at Sonic.

Sonic heard Chip's comment only to see that he did indeed turn back into the monster like form. He quickly made a theory about the transformation, the first time it happened was dark out and now it was dark out. "So when the sun goes down, I turn in this?" he muttered to himself as if he was thinking about what had just happened.

"Are you okay Sonic" asked Chip, he noticed that Sonic was not in pain anymore but he was still worried.

"Peachy" sighed Sonic as he started to unclench his hands. "I really enjoy turning into a huge puff ball" he added with a sigh

"Its not normal for you to transform into Mr. Monster Guy?" wondered the flying dog

"No, this is completely new for me. Besides last night I've never have turned into this" replied the hedgehog

All of a sudden Chip's ears perked up as if he had heard something, it took away his attention from the wolf like hedgehog. Without him saying a word the flying dog flew off into the direction that he had heard the noise.

"Chip where the heck are you going" wondered Sonic as he watched the canine fly right past him. When Chip didn't answer and just kept on going, Sonic had no choice but to follow the dog.

Sonic followed Chip down the sidewalk, even with it being night the sidewalk was easy to see. There were a few lamp posts here and there but there were not very many, but enough to get around with ease if the white sidewalk was not enough. They both didn't see another living soul still either as they walked down the sidewalk so it was pretty quiet, the only noise was made made by Sonic's shoes on the sidewalk or the flapping noise of Chip's wings rubbing together. This eerie quiet went on until Chip made a stop all of a sudden, which almost caused Sonic to run into him. The quiet was broken by loud sobs.

"Look" exclaimed the canine as he pointed towards the direction of who was crying, which was revealed to be the ice cream vendor from earlier.

"Its hopeless" cried the ice cream vendor, he had his head down on his stand but he started to lift it up as he continued to sob. "The whole planet's split apart. We're all doomed!" he muttered as he slammed his hands onto the stand, his sobs continued to get worse and worse.

Chip and Sonic exchanged glances as they watched the ice cream vendor cry, it was strange to see such a fellow who was cheerful and happy a few hours ago seem to have a mental break down.

"Hey don't cry minster" said Chip as he flew over to the sobbing ice cream vendor.

When Chip flew over to the guy, Sonic noticed something odd. The guy seemed to be surrounded by a dark purple aura, it was pretty faint but he could still see it. Sonic wondered though about what he was seeing.

The dog landed onto the ice cream stand and was right next to the ice cream vendor. Chip was small enough that he was able to stand on the ice cream stand with no problem. He tried to think of a way to make the guy stop crying, he turned around to see an already made Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme. The dog remembered ho much the vendor loved the ice cream creation. "How about some of this tasty stuff, I'm sure it'll cheer you up" suggested Chip as he grabbed the ice cream and offered it to the vendor.

"Who could eat at a time like this" snapped the ice cream vendor.

"Chip" muttered Sonic under his breath, he figured that dog could eat at any given time.

When the ice cream vendor snapped at Chip, it scared him enough to cause him to loose his footing. The dog managed to keep himself from falling off the ice cream stand but he accidentally lost his grip on the ice cream cone. Sonic could see the ice cream cone was going to hit the ground, but he was too far away to catch it. He still though made a move to attempt to keep it from hitting the ground. Without him thinking about it, Sonic's left arm stretched long enough for him to grab a hold of the ice cream before it hit the ground.

Chip watched the whole thing in amazement. "Wow Sonic, your arm...it stretched!" exclaimed the dog.

Sonic made his arm return back to him. It amazed him a bit that it stretched back into place. He held the ice cream in his hands and looked at it. "That was weird" he muttered to himself. Sonic wanted to see if he could return the ice cream back where it belonged, so he put the treat in his right hand and stretched his arm out again. He aimed it for the stand and with a little effort be placed the treat back into the holder that Chip took it out of. Sonic's arm returned and he looked at both of this arms in amazement. "But it could be useful" said Sonic with a smirk.

The vendor laid his head back down onto the stand and continued to cry. Chip glanced over to Sonic, who just shrugged.

* * *

Tails had started to head out of Apotos when he saw the sun setting, he figured it would be best to leave before it got terribly late. He had collected some data but not a whole lot, everyone seemed to be confused. Mobius had been split open but by what, and what could have been powerful enough to break open a planet? He done the best he could and was happy that he got something. Maybe if he found Sonic, that the hedgehog would know something too? So many questions rushed through the fox's head but he had no answers to work with.

Ruins laid just outside of Apotos but by the time Tails reached them it had became dark already. He only had the moon as light, which wasn't too bad because it was enough for him to see. As he walked he could not shake off the feeling that he was being watched either. A few times Tails could have sworn that some shadows moved, oddly and animal like. He started to get frighten by it all.

"Alright Tails, nothing to worry about. There is nothing out here" he muttered to himself, although he had to admit it started to get a tad weird. A few seconds later the fox heard a scream, it sent a shiver down his spine. "Except that" Tails yelped.

Where was Sonic when you needed him? Tails knew that someone was in trouble, even though now he was more frighten then before he had to go help. The fox took a few deep breaths and ran off into the direction he thought he had heard the scream. After a few seconds of running he figured that he would find them faster by air. Tails twisted his twin tails together and let them go, which made them spin like propellers and allowed him to become airborne.

The young fox quickly scanned the ruins from above and spotted two people in trouble, both looked to be in their teens one was a girl and the other was a boy. The boy The boy held the girl back behind him, she seemed to be scared out of her mind, Tails figured she was the one who screamed. They were both surrounded by at least seven monsters, of which the fox had never seen in his life. The monsters looked like they were shadows, although they were quiet solid, and were black purplish colored mixed neon color. The monsters had sharp spines and a tail with a sharp edge at the end although two of them had smaller tails with nothing at the end, they weren't really big monsters. He had no choice but to save the two teens, there was no Sonic in sight and the monsters were coming closer to the two. Tails took a deep breath and swooped down to the fight, he landed in between the teens and the monsters.

"No worries, I'm here to help" said Tails with a smile as he glance back to the teens, his voice though was shaking as he spoke.

Tails turned his attention back to the monsters, jumped into the air and curled into a tightly packed ball for he ready himself to perform a spinball jump attack. He launched himself at one of the monsters and rammed into it, the monster disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke. The fox landed onto the ground where the monster was. The monsters saw that the young fox destroyed their comrade, so they became more interested him then the two teens. Tails saw it as a chance for the two to run back into Apotos.

"I'll keep them busy, go back into Apotos. You'll be more safe there" suggested the young fox, fear was still in his voice though but he tried to sound brave for the teens.

"Alright" replied the boy, the girl nodded in agreement.

The teen boy grabbed the girl by the arm and they both ran for it. They headed towards Apotos and left Tails to the monsters. The young fox jumped and curled into a ball again. He attacked the monster that was the closest to him, it went down like the first one.

"Lets hope no more show up" muttered Tails, he didn't know if he could handle anymore monsters if they decided to appear.

* * *

Sonic and Chip left the ice cream vendor alone, nothing they did would calm the guy down. They decided to go and see what they could find, since people were hard to find. Although Sonic was a bit happy about that little fact, he wasn't sure how people would react to him looking like a monster. The ice cream vendor didn't even seem to notice, but that might not apply to other people. Out of the corner of his eye the wolf like hedgehog thought he spotted something, it was like a moving shadow.

"Did you see something" asked Chip

"I guess you could say that" muttered Sonic, he walked towards where he thought he had seen a moving shadow.

The dog stayed behind as he watched the wolf like hedgehog head towards a small alley way off to the side of the sidewalk they were on. Sonic disappeared into the alley and seconds later a monster was flung out onto the sidewalk. The monster was thrown by so much force that it hit a lamp post a few feet away and landed on the ground. It was shadowy like but seemed to have some neon color to it. It had some spikes coming out of it with a tail tipped with a sharp edge. The monster disappeared into a purple cloud of smoke within a few moments of hitting the ground.

"What was that" exclaimed the dog as he looked at where the monster was.

"Don't know, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't a tourist" replied Sonic as he walked back out of the alley.

* * *

The boat finally docked, Knuckles stood at the edge of the boat. A good haft of day at sea he was happy to finally see land, the crew seemed to have shared the same feeling. He though felt like someone or something was watching them. The docks were poorly lite so it was hard to tell if anything was there though. After a few minutes everyone was off the boat.

Knuckles was soon proven right about the fact something was there. At first there was nothing but the shadows, which seemed to take shape after a couple of moments and took shape of several monsters. The sudden appearance of monsters took the fishing crew and the captain off guard, they weren't expecting to see something like that especially so near the city limits. Knuckles though was probably the only one there that wasn't surprised about the sudden appearance of the monsters.

The monsters varied from small greenish monsters with small horns on their heads to an indigo colored chameleon like monsters that stood on their hind legs, some of them even looked to have taken the shape of bee like creatures. They all though had some sort of shadowy look to them and had some neon color to them as well. Besides the number of them, none of them looked to be too freighting. Without warning the monsters started to come towards them, the red echidna decided to take them head on before they got to the fishermen. The echidna ran at the monsters and started to attack them. He had hardly any trouble taking out the small fry, the chameleon like ones were a bit tougher to take out but not by much. Knuckles continued to attack them and eventually he had taken them all out, all of them disappeared into a cloud of purplish smoke after being defeated.

"How in the Mobius did you do that" exclaimed one of the crew men, he was surprised by the fact that the echidna had no trouble really taking out the creatures.

"Something is still here" muttered Knuckles as he started to look around, he still had the feeling that something was watching him.

"There isn't anything here anymore, you got rid of them" said another crewman

"I'll be right back" the echidna said as he looked into the distance, he knew something was out there but it could just be a bad feeling.

Knuckles then walked away from the fishermen crew to see if he could find whatever was still lingering around, he figured they would be safe since there was no threat at the moment. He soon found himself in complete darkness, he had walked away from the little light that was available at the docks. Knuckles started to feel like he could not breath, it felt like the darkness was taking the very breath away from him. He shook it off because he had to keep going, nothing was going to stop him especially the darkness.

In what felt like a matter of a few seconds he found himself surrounded by something, even worse was that he could not even see it. It was almost like the shadows were surrounding him and then it was like it grabbed him because he no longer could move. Knuckles could feel his breathing was becoming shallow, the shadows or whatever it is was giving him a feeling that it was strangling the life out of him.

_Damn it, I'm going to die and I don't even know what is killing me _thought Knuckles bitterly, he didn't want to die not like this at least. It was probably the most pitiful way for him to die in his eyes.

A weird sensation came over him, it felt like the darkness jumped into his body or something. He could feel that whatever force had held him down released him and almost instantly the mighty echidna fell to his knees, he was gasping for air but was relieved to be breathing again. It wasn't long before his breathing went back to normal. Knuckles' head was throbbing terribly now though, it had started to feel that way around the time that he had felt the sensation . His head felt like it wanted to split open and was on fire.

"What the hell is happening to me" growled Knuckles as he held his head. It was not the fact that his head was hurting him badly but he could feel himself slipping away, it was like he was going to pass out but it was different. It was almost like something was pushing him into the back of his mind.

Moments past, although it felt longer to the echidna, his vision started to become blurry and it also started to become darker then it was already was. He tried to fight it but was failing miserably. Knuckles soon felt numb and his world went pitch black...

He removed his hands off his head and stood up off the ground. The echidna wore a smirk across his face, his violet eyes looked cold and distant.

* * *

"Well at least they don't seem too abundant" said Chip

Sonic and Chip were checking to see if there were anymore monsters, but it looked like they didn't care for light all that much. They had been walking for at least an hour and ran into any shadowy creatures since they kept to a path with street lamps. Soon though Chip and Sonic spotted two teenagers who looked to be out of breath, one was a boy and the other was a girl. Sonic wanted to see if they were okay so he decided to approach them. That though became a mistake on his part.

The boy was the first to see Sonic, to him the wolf like hedgehog looked dangerous as those monsters that had appeared out of no where. He glared at Sonic with fear and hatred in his eyes. "Stay away from us you monster" he snapped

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to see if you two were okay" responded Sonic, he though was a bit hurt about being called a monster.

"We were fine until those monsters attacked us, lucky we were saved by a twin tailed fox" replied the girl who was almost in tears, it was almost as if she was terrified by the sight of Sonic.

Twin tailed fox? Sonic only knew about one which was his best friend Tails, so it could mean that Tails was in the area somewhere. Something though dawned on him, Tails could be in danger."Hold on, are the monsters still there" asked Sonic

"We don't know the fox told us to head into the town, he was still fighting them when we got out of there" said the boy

"Where was this" asked Sonic

"Just outside of the town" the boy replied

As soon as the teen said that Sonic ran off, his best friend could be in danger and he knew he had to go help Tails. Chip flew right behind him, they left the two teens behind. They though looked happy watching Sonic leave the scene, to them he was nothing more then a monster like creature. Sonic found out that he could move a lot faster when he ran on all fours, he didn't like that he had to run on all fours like a wild beast of some kind but something had taken away his speed and he had to get to Tails as fast as he could.

"Where are we going Sonic" asked Chip as he continued to follow Sonic

"I'm going to help out Tails, he could be in danger. I may not know a whole lot about these creatures but they don't seem to care for the city limits of the town. I have a feeling that Tails will eventually get outnumbered by them if he outside of the town" responded Sonic

"Whats a Tails" muttered the flying dog to himself as they continued on their way.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope I didn't confuse you too bad on Knuckles' part, but that was my intent really. Poor Tails he had to take on the monsters by himself without Sonic, which is why he seemed skiddish. He doesn't exactly have the best self-confidence and well he got creeped out by the shadows too (from what I understand tails doesn't care much for ghosts, like Knuckles, and well at first he thought that he was surrounded by a bunch of ghosts. Who wouldn't if they got surrounded by some shadows that seemed to move by themselves). Oh and I am purposely not calling Sonic a werehog at the moment just to let you know if you haven't figured that out already, it'll make sense later. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)


	6. A hero in the night

Sonic soon found themselves out of Apotos, even though he could have gotten there faster if the wolf like hedgehog had retained his super speed. Chip though didn't seem to mind the amount of time it took them to get out of the town, but it bothered Sonic a lot since he was built around his speed power for so long.

"Hey Chip how about you see if you can spot anything from above" suggested Sonic, he figured it would be a lot quicker if they knew where they were going.

"What am I looking for exactly" asked the flying dog.

It dawned on Sonic that he never told Chip who Tails was, but that was beside the point at the moment. "Just keep an eye out for anything weird" answered the wolf like hedgehog simply.

* * *

Tails was breathing heavily as he looked around, he was completely surrounded by monsters. They just kept on coming out of nowhere. It wasn't long before the monsters were able to over power the young fox, he never had a chance. He had no chance of standing up to the sheer numbers of monsters so the young fox twisted his tails together to enable flight. Once in the air he just stayed above them.

"Where are these things coming from" muttered Tails as he glanced around as if he wanted to find the answer.

All of a sudden the twin tailed fox started to hear loud stomping noises. Even though he wasn't on the ground he could still feel vibrations that, what ever the thing was, gave off. It made Tails jump a bit, he could hear it but in no way could the young fox actually see what made the noise. Before Tails could think, he felt something grab him.

"What is happening" said Tails to himself, he could not move something had a tight grip on him.

The young fox turn his head a bit, just enough to catch a glance of the monster. It looked like cyclops like monster, with spiky armor on it. The monster had pretty much the same color scheme as the other monsters, but this monster was massive compared to the others. Tails could not believe how big the monster was. Without warning the monster started to tight it's grip on the young fox, it sent shots of pain through his body. It was almost like it was trying to crush Tails to death. Tails could not break free of it's grip, it was way too strong for him. He ran out of options as well.

"Someone help, please" shouted the twin tailed fox, he though figured it would fall on silent ears. It wouldn't be long before the monster ended the young fox's adventure permanently. Tears rolled down his face, he wasn't ready to go. He didn't even get a chance to say good bye to any of his friends, especially Sonic. The twin tailed fox needed a miracle more now then ever to get out of this mess.

* * *

Sonic figured he would have ran into some monsters out side of the city but this was ridiculous, everywhere he looked some sort of shadowy monster tried to attack him. Even though the wolf like hedgehog was not used to his new form, he didn't have too much trouble taking out the monsters that attempted to attack him. Chip kept a good distance away from the monsters by flying up high enough so that he couldn't get attacked. The flying dog also kept his eyes peeled for anything weird.

Chip spotted something in the distance once he heard a noise of some kind, he couldn't quite make it out but the thing was huge. Whatever it was also looked quite scary as well but on top of it looking scary it seemed to have something in its hand. Chip could not make out what the thing had though. The dog glanced over to Sonic who was busy taking out yet another monster. He waited until he was sure Sonic was finished with said monster.

"Hey Sonic, does a massive scary looking thing count as something weird?" asked Chip

"Where" responded Sonic

Chip pointed into the direction that the thing was in, the dog then heard the same noise from earlier. This time though he caught what the noise was, it was someone calling out for help. "I hear someone, it sounds like they are in some serious trouble. It could be whatever the thing has in its hands"

"It has something in its hands" asked Sonic, that was something important to know.

"Did I forget to mention that" wondered the flying dog

"Kind of" sighed the wolf like hedgehog

"Sorry" said Chip with an embarrassed smile.

With another sigh Sonic ran off on all fours into the direction that Chip had pointed to. The flying dog companion followed behind.

* * *

The cyclops monster continued to tighten its grip on the young fox, Tails just yelped in pain. He gave up on trying to get someone to help, no one was out there so he was just wasting whatever precious air he had left. Tails though tried to squirm out of the monster's hand but that proved to be pointless as well. Moments passed like years until below the young fox heard monsters screeching in agony.

Tails caught a glimpse of something that went passed him but he was too busy being crushed to make out what it was. The monster let out a screech and all of a sudden it released it's grip on the young fox. Tails had no time to recover from being crushed to have a chance to get his tails spinning to keep himself in the air, so he just let himself drop. Tails smacked the ground face first and just sort of laid there.

"Chip see if Tails is okay, I'll take care of big and ugly" said Sonic as he landed onto the ground after he used his claws to make the monster drop Tails. Sonic leaped at the monster, his claws glowed purple as he prepared to attack the monster once again.

"So this is Tails" muttered Chip to himself as he flew over to the twin tailed fox.

Once the flying dog made it over to the fox he landed onto the ground. He then started to gently shake Tails to see if he could wake the twin tailed fox up. It was more of the dog just tapping on Tails because do to Chip's size he couldn't actually shake Tails for the fox was way more bigger then he was.

"Hey, are you alright" said Chip as he continued to try and wake up the young fox. "Come on give me some sign that you are okay"

Tails slowly woke up, he was a bit confused on the whole thing. Who had just saved him, the young fox was sure that no one was out here. The monster must still be there since he could still hear it, but it also sounded like something was attacking it. Tails managed to sit up but as soon as he did he placed his hand on his face. It was hurting.

"Hey you're awake, are you okay" asked Chip

"Besides almost being crushed and my face hurting, I'm fine" responded Tails, he sort of laughed a bit. He wasn't sure who he was talking to, since he had covered his face. The young fox removed his hand so he could see who he was talking to. It was a bit rude to talk with someone without looking at them. Tails looked at who had spoken to him... it was some sort of a strange looking burgundy colored dog with green fairy like wings. "Mind if I ask who you are?"

"Well umm just call me Chip" answered the dog, he had no other name to work with at the moment. "What kind of name is Tails?"

That took Tails by surprise, he never introduced himself to Chip. How in Mobius did the dog know his nickname? "Actually my name is Miles Prower everyone, especially my friends, call me Tails as a nickname."

"Miles Prower? That sounds like a pun of some sort" interjected Chip

"Come to think of it it sort of sounds like miles per hour doesn't it" laughed Tails, the fighting though caught the young fox's attention quite fast.

The young fox turned his head and saw that something was attacking the massive cyclops creature. Tails took a closer look to see who it was, the first thing that came to mind was Sonic. The way that the attacker was moving was somewhat similar to the way Sonic would move, except it was much more aggressive and not as graceful but the similarities were still somewhat there. The attack was also using oddly colored claws to attack as well, that was something that Tails never saw the blue hedgehog use. The big thing was the striking look that the attack had, it too look quite similar to Sonic as well. Saved for that fact that the attacker was differently colored then the blue blur, looked taller and was way more muscular and also moved way slower than Sonic would have if he was attacking something. Tails didn't doubt that it was Sonic attacking the monster.

Sonic finished the cyclops monster with a final blow, which was to the monster's only eye. It fell down with a thud and exploded into a purple cloud of smoke just like the other monsters. The wolf like hedgehog landed on his feet onto the ground. He then turned his attention to Tails and Chip.

"Are you okay" asked Sonic.

"I'm fine, you came just in time...Sonic" replied Tails as he got off the ground and looked at Sonic.

"You recognize me?" said the wolf like hedgehog in surprise.

"How could I not recognize my best friend?" said the twin tailed fox in a matter of fact tone. A smile came across Tails's face, "Even if you do kind of look like a puff ball"

"Hey" said Sonic in a joking matter

"So you two are best friends, thats awesome" interjected Chip "When did you two meet?"

"We met a while ago" answered Sonic simply. "Tails goes on a lot of adventures with me, he can keep up with me pretty well" he added with a smile, which reveled his scary looking fangs. After a slight pause he then asked, "My question is how long have you been here Tails"

"Me? I've been here at Apotos all day, how about you?"

"I've been here all day to with Chip. We have been looking around to see if anyone knew him, he kind of suffering from amnesia I think its called." replied Sonic.

"We though had no luck finding anyone though" sighed Chip. "So if you were in town all day, how come we didn't see you?" asked the dog after a pause.

"I guess we just kept missing each other, it happens sometimes" replied the twin tailed fox with a shrug. "I was here trying to collect some data, so I wasn't exactly looking for Sonic either. Don't get me wrong I'm so happy to see Sonic. So Chip, do you know how you lost your memory"

"Not really" replied Chip embarrassed

* * *

While Chip and Tails were talking with each other, Sonic looked as if he was looking into space. He wasn't looking at anything, the wolf like hedgehog just sort of starred straight forward sort of like he was in a daze.

_Do you really think you can stop the darkness. Its all around you even inside you._

The voice appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden. It sort of took the wolf hedgehog by surprise, he had no clue what to think of it. Another question was did anyone one else heard it?

_You can't run away from it, the darkness will take you too ..._

It now sounded like it was mocking him. "Over my dead body" growled Sonic out loud.

* * *

"Sonic did you say something" asked Tails

"Is something wrong" Chip asked as well

It took Sonic a minute to realized that he said it out loud. He snapped out of his daze like state as glanced over to them. "Did you guys hear anything" he asked

"No" replied Tails

"Nope" said Chip in agreement with Tails.

Sonic felt like now he was going crazy, did he really hear a voice or was it in his imagination? "Never mind then" said the wolf hedgehog with a sigh, if he told them would they even believe him?

_Don't you want to join your friend in the darkness?_

Friend? Tails was right there and so was Chip, so it made the wolf hedgehog wonder who the voice referred to. "Tails did you bring anyone with you" Sonic asked out of the blue.

"No, I came by myself" said Tail, he sounded confused. "Are you sure you are okay?"

The flying dog spotted something in the distance, looked like a small explosion. "Hey guys, I think something happening near the town" exclaimed Chip

Tails looked in the direction that Chip had looked in he saw something too, instantly he knew what was in that direction. "Whatever is happening its at the fishing docks"

"Theres fishing docks here" asked the flying dog

"Yeah, its a port town after all" said Tails simply. "Lucky for us its not that far away"

Before another thing was said Sonic started off into the direction "Lets go"

Chip started off to catch up with Sonic, Tails though stood where he was. The young fox seemed to be troubled by something, it was as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it. Sonic noticed that Tails did not follow behind him, like Chip was. The wolf hedgehog stopped in his tracks, Chip did so also. Sonic turned around and saw the expression that Tails had. He knew something was up with Tails when he saw the fox's expression.

"Whats wrong Tails?" asked Sonic sincerely as he looked at his twin tailed friend.

"Sonic" said Tails as he looked away, he was unsure on how he should word it. "Are you going to tell me what happened to you" replied the twin tailed fox after a few moments of silence.

"I promise to explain afterwards" said Sonic, he though looked away. He wasn't all that sure how it happened himself, all he knew at the moment was at night he turns into a monster like creature. He looked back at Tails after a second. "Right now we have to check out the boat docks"

"Right" replied the fox with a nod as he twisted his twin tails together and went into the air.

The three of them headed off into the direction of the boat docks. Tails though noticed he had to actually fly slower then he usually did when he ran with Sonic. The twin tailed fox figured that Sonic must have lost his incredible speed when he turned to the wolf like hedgehog. Tails though didn't say a word of it. Sonic did the same thing pretty much, he did say a word that he feared that one of his friends could be in trouble. He hoped the voice was wrong because honestly the wolf hedgehog didn't believe it.

* * *

It wasn't long before they came upon the boat docks. It was though hard to see, it was oddly darker. Chip then pointed out that the moon was hidden behind some clouds which made sense why it was so dark out at the moment. Even though they could not see they did hear something.

"Stay back" shouted a voice "Why are you doing this"

A crash noise was heard and then it was completely silent after that. The moon then came out from behind the clouds and allowed a lot more light, they could see everything much more easily now. It wasn't much help though, all they saw was a cloud of smoke.

"I wonder what it is" muttered Chip "It doesn't sound to friendly"

Soon the three of them saw a figure in the smoke, it was walking right towards them.

"Well whatever it is, its coming to us" said Tails as he kept an eye on the figure. Something though about the figure struck the twin tailed fox as familiar but he didn't know why or how.

Sonic too had the feeling that he knew who the figure was, but he couldn't quite put his finger on how or why. The smoke started to clear and everything made sense. Sonic, Tails, and Chip saw right there and then who the figure was. A red colored echidna, with a crescent moon shaped mark on his chest and had violet colored eyes. The echidna stopped dead a couple of feet away from them, he wore a smirk as he starred at them. His eyes were cold and distant, they also seemed to lack life almost. Behind him were what looked to be sailors, they were all scattered around on the ground. They didn't looked to be seriously hurt from what Sonic could tell, he also counted about ten of them. It was hoped that they were only passed out at the moment

"Knuckles" shouted Sonic and Tails pretty much at the same time, it wasn't hard for them to identify the echidna.

"Knuckles?" said Chip as he tilted his head to the side, he had no clue who this was at all. This Knuckles character though didn't seem much of the friendly type, as much as Chip could tell.

* * *

**A/N: **Huzzah chapter 6, I hoped you enjoyed it :) Sorry about not going into much detail when Sonic was fighting the titan (the massive cyclops creature), but I wanted to show how Tails would recognize Sonic instead, I hope you don't mind that. Who is talking to Sonic and why did it start all of a sudden? You'll have to find that out later in the story, I'm not tell you because what fun would that be? Oh and look its Knux...

What is going to happen in chapter 7, well you just going have to wait and find out. Until next time, see ya!


	7. Friend or Foe?

Knuckles didn't even make a motion to even react to his own name, he just stood there with a smirk on his face. He pretty much stared down all three of them with his lifeless looking violet eyes, which sent shudders down Sonic's spine. Something didn't quite settle right with the wolf hedgehog about Knuckles.

"Knuckles, is something wrong?" asked Tails as he took a few steps towards Knuckles, "What happened to those sailors?"

"Is he really a friend of yours? He doesn't seem too friendly," muttered Chip, he stayed behind with Sonic who kept looking at the echidna.

_I really hope that voice is wrong...about one of my friends entering the darkness. Something though is not right about Knuckles, _thought Sonic to himself. "Knucklehead isn't usually this quiet" said Sonic under his breath, even if Knuckles didn't want to talk the echidna would at least snap at them. Instead the echidna said nothing. Sonic took a step forward to get a better look at the echidna.

Tails took a few more steps towards Knuckles, he was pretty much arms reach to the echidna now. "Knuckles?" said the twin tailed fox as if to try and get the echidna's attention.

Sonic continued to look at Knuckles. He then started to see something off about the echidna, a faint purplish aura. The wolf hedgehog was sure that it wasn't there a few seconds ago, or he may have not noticed it because of it being so dull. A few seconds went by and the faint glow of the aura grow much more brighter. It sort of shocked Sonic, it was very if not the same aura that the ice cream guy had around him. Although the aura was much more faint and dull around the guy, the aura around Knuckles though seemed to gaining power as time went on. Something nagged at Sonic at that very second it was saying that the echidna wasn't on their side, at least not anymore. He wasn't sure that it was the look that Knuckles gave them or the fact that the echidna had some sort of weird glowing effect going for him that tipped off Sonic.

_Lets play_ mocked the voice

That was more than enough to confirm his bad feeling about Knuckles. "Tails, get away from him" growled Sonic as he ran towards Tails and Knuckles.

"What, but its just Knuckles," answered Tails as he turned to look at Sonic who ran towards them.

_He can't see that dark aura? Am I the only one who can see it? _thought Sonic when he heard the twin tailed fox's reaction, he also thought back to the ice cream guy Chip never reacted to the aura around the guy either. Without warning Knuckles backhanded Tails across the head, which sent the fox flying and slammed into some near by wooden crates. The crates shattered on impact and buried the fox in the rubble.

"Tails!" barked Sonic as he looked in the direction that the twin tailed fox went, the echidna hardly never attack Tails right out. The twin tailed fox and Knuckles were a bit closer than Sonic was with the echidna, so he never saw Knuckles ever really attack Tails. Although they were all pretty close actually, even though Sonic found it amusing to tease Knuckles once in a while so that was probably why the echidna like Tails a little better. When the twin tailed fox didn't answer back, anger fueled inside of the wolf hedgehog. "Damn you Knuckles, he better be okay!" he growled as he turned his attention to the echidna.

Knuckles ran towards Sonic and when he was a foot away from the wold hedgehog he raised his fist in ready to attack. Sonic though dodged the punch but barely. Knuckles went passed Sonic and hit the air instead. It took a few moments to realize that he had missed his target, he stopped and turned around. His teeth were barred in a snarl. The echidna ran and jumped right at Sonic, this time the wolf hedgehog had no time to move and took a hit right in the face. Sonic was flung backwards, he though used his spiked sneakers to slow himself down so he didn't go far. The echidna landed onto the ground with ease after he had punched Sonic.

Sonic took a few seconds to get himself together, he then ran towards the echidna. He ready himself to hit Knuckles, but the echidna jumped out of the way and kicked Sonic sideways. The wolf hedgehog skidded across the ground. Knuckles didn't give Sonic a chance to get up, the echidna tried to attack the wolf hedgehog while he was down. Sonic rolled out of the way and Knuckles hit the ground instead. A thought came over the wolf hedgehog, it would probably be best for him to get Knuckles as far away as possible from there. Sonic wanted to give Tails a chance to recover from being attacked by the echidna.

"Hey Knux," said the wolf hedgehog in a low tone as he got up off the ground, "How do you feel about playing some tag?" There was no answer from the echidna, Sonic sighed "You know its only fun if you answer back." He then turned and started to run on all fours.

Knuckles saw that Sonic ran off, he clearly was focused just on the wolf hedgehog now for he just turn and ran after Sonic. He didn't even take notice of Chip who was still there in the sidelines, or Tails who was still under the rubble, or even the sailors that were all still knocked out.

* * *

Chip watched the fight between Sonic and Knuckles, it was fairly brutal. He then watched as the two disappeared into the distance, he wanted to follow after them but he remembered about Tails. The dog decided check out to see if the twin tailed fox was alright, Chip flew right over to where he had seen Tails thrown into.

"Tails if you can hear me, say something," said Chip as he looked at the rubble.

Suddenly the rubble started to move, then a chunk of wood was tossed off the top of it. The twin tailed fox emerged seconds later. "I'm okay," he muttered. He wore a few scrapes and a couple of bruises, but looked pretty good considering the fact that the fox the force that he had hit the crates.

Tails winced a bit as he pulled himself out from the rubble, Chip tried to help the fox out as much as he could. With the help from Chip , Tails got himself out from the rubble. He noticed that neither Sonic or Knuckles were anywhere to be seen. "Hey Chip where did Sonic and Knuckles go?"

"I think they went in that general direction," answered the flying dog as he pointed to where he had thought the two had gone. "But maybe we should check out to see if the sailors are okay first?"

"That sounds good," responded tails, of course he wanted to go see if his friends where okay but it wouldn't hurt to take a few minutes to check to see if the sailors were alright.

The twin tailed fox walked slowly to where the sailors were while Chip flew over to them. They started to check out the sailors, but other than being knocked out the sailors looked to be alright. Tails knew that Knuckles could have seriously harmed the sailors more than he did, something must had held the echidna back from doing too much harm.

"They'll be okay, they have just have some minor injuries," said the twin tailed fox as he got up off the ground and glanced over to the flying canine. "Lets go help out Sonic."

"Follow me," said Chip as he started off into the direction he saw the two go off into.

Tails followed behind the flying dog. He was still sore from the fight from earlier and being thrown into some wooden crates didn't help any matter, but no matter what he had to go help out his friend. Although Knuckles was his friend too, but something was seriously wrong with the echidna. Tails couldn't just let Knuckles just destroy things, and from what the twin tailed fox thought the echidna had attacked the sailors for no apparent reason. There was no chaos emeralds involved, Sonic had them all the last time Tails had checked, and Knuckles didn't mention anything about the Master Emerald. What was the reason then?

The twin tailed fox kept up a good pace with Chip, he didn't want to over shoot the flying dog nor did he want to lose the dog in the darkness. Oddly enough though as they ran farther and farther away from the boat docks they didn't see a single monster. It was like the creatures just disappeared.

* * *

It didn't even take too long for the echidna to catch up with Sonic, they were though quite far away from the docks now. Although since it was pretty dark out, Sonic wasn't quite sure where Knucklehead and him ended up. It seemed to be a flat area which was good, less things to run into. Sonic didn't want to continue to fight the echidna so he tried to just keep out of the echidna's reach. Knuckles had other planes. He swiftly got even with Sonic and quickly threw a punch at the wolf hedgehog, it made contact and smashed Sonic's face hard into the grass and dirt. Sonic though got back up quickly and shook off the hit. The wolf hedgehog knew right then that there was probably no way out of fighting the echidna and he was also still made at Knuckles for hurting Tails.

Sonic jumped at Knuckles, his spiked shoes were aimed right at the echidna. Knuckles though dodged the attack with ease, he had simply just jumped out of the way of the attack. The wolf hedgehog hit the ground instead of the echidna, which took him off by surprise. Knuckles took the open window and just started to throw punches and kicks at Sonic. Although the wolf hedgehog blocked a few, he was probably hit by more than he blocked.

From a distance Sonic could hear footsteps and what he thought was the noise of wings flapping together. He though was a bit busy at the moment to take too much of a notice of it. The wolf hedgehog ran at Knuckles, the echidna though countered the attack with a headbutt. The impact skidded Sonic on the ground a few feet. He though managed to get back up, he though seemed to had the wind knocked out him from the headbutt.

"When did you become so fast Knucklehead?" asked Sonic as he tried to catch his breath. He never realized how fast the echidna actually was until now, out of Tails and him Knuckles was the slowest speed wise out the three of them. That speed Knuckles had and combined with the brute force he was well known for, this fight wasn't going to well in the wolf hedgehog's favor.

"Knuckles isn't faster, you just got slower," interjected Tails, he sounded like he came out of no where.

"Tails," muttered the wolf hedgehog as he turned to see his twin tailed friend along with the flying dog a few feet away. He seemed to perk up a bit upon seeing Tails. "Hurtful much?" laughed Sonic.

"Sorry," replied Tails with a small smile, it tough quickly disappeared. "This is going to be tough, you rely on your speed a lot and its a base for most of your attacks. This new form deprives you of that speed apparently. Knuckles is pretty fast believe it or not. He now has his usual speed along with his strength, nothing changed about him, but you changed. You don't seem familiar with your current form, while he is pretty comfortable with his abilities."

"Where are you going with this, Tails?" asked Sonic as he dodged a punch to the head from Knuckles, "I already figured out that he is quicker than me at the moment."

"Since I still have my speed, I'll try and help you get an edge on Knuckles," answered the twin tailed fox simply.

Sonic didn't want to admit that he needed help, but Tails was right he wasn't familiar with this new form so it hindered him quite a bit. Before he had a chance to answer the twin tailed fox, Knuckles attacked from behind. He used both of his legs to push Sonic into the ground hard.

"Chip, I think you should stay right here. It'll be safer for you that way. I'm not sure what is wrong with Knuckles but he isn't someone to take lightly." said Tails as he looked up at the flying canine. Chip nodded in understanding. The twin tailed fox then twisted his tails to get himself into the air, he was hurting still from earlier but he could not let that get to him. He then flew over to the fight as he left Chip at the sidelines.

Knuckles picked up Sonic with ease, even though the wolf hedgehog was a bit bigger than the echidna was. He held the wolf hedgehog by his neck. Tails knew what he had to do, the twin tailed fox rammed himself into the echidna. It caused Knuckles to drop Sonic, it was though out of merely surprise that Knuckles dropped Sonic. Tails didn't really hurt the echidna. Knuckles turned his back to Sonic, he become more focused on Tails at the moment. The twin tailed fox though kept just out of the echidna's attack range. Tails thought it would be best for them to get Knuckles away from Sonic by keeping the echidna occupied.

Sonic took the open window that Tails had given him. He went on all fours and ran right for Knuckles. Once the wolf hedgehog was close enough to the echidna, he used his strong arms on lift himself off the ground and throw himself to knuckles with his spiked shoes faced at the echidna. The echidna was now focused on Tails to even notice him. Sonic nailed Knuckles in the face with the spiked sneakers, it was only then that he realized how strong he actually was. The echidna had taken the hit and was flung at least a few feet away, he hit the ground with a crash. Sonic landed onto the ground with ease after he had done the attack. Tails looked at Sonic with surprise, he knew how hard it was to knock the echidna down.

"Wow, you knocked Knuckles right off his feet," said Tails as he slowly landed himself onto the ground, his twin tails stopped spinning like a propeller. He looked fatigued.

"Is that something hard to do," asked Chip from a distance.

"Kind of," answered Tails, "Usually a frontal attack like that Knuckles can keep himself sturdy on the ground, which causes him to be a bit hard to knock off his feet."

Knuckles got himself to his knees, but he just sort of stayed down for he didn't even try to get back up. His fists were clenched and his head hanged down, he was in a hunched position. Sonic kept himself on guard just waiting for the echidna to get up and attack him. The wolf hedgehog noticed though that the purple aura around Knuckles seemed to have died down, he could not hardly even see it around the echidna at the moment. Moments passed and all of a sudden the echidna slowly got himself to his feet with his back turned to them, this surprised Sonic a lot because he hardly even laid a hand on Knuckles. Another thing that shocked Sonic was the fact that he noticed the echidna trembling as if he had trouble even standing up.

Sonic just stood there looking at Knuckles in confusion, he had no clue what just happened. The wolf hedgehog knew he didn't kick Knuckles that hard. Tails must taken notice of the change in the echidna as well for he too looked at Knuckles, he seemed curious on the sudden change on the echidna's condition.

"Sonic, how hard did you hit him?" asked Tails after a few seconds.

"Not hard enough to do that to him," answered Sonic quickly.

There was a few moments of silence when everyone just looked at the trembling echidna, that soon though was broken by the very same echidna. "Get the hell out of my head," growled Knuckles weakly, "This is my damn body".

Sonic and Tails looked at each other in confusion, even though the echidna had his back turned to them, they caught what he just said. Chip seemed to have caught what Knuckles had said too, the flying canine gave a confused look as a result.

_He is being such a bad toy_ whispered the voice

That voice he kept on hearing at random moments was really getting on his last nerves. Sonic glanced over to Tails and then over to Chip, yep he was the only one to have heard it. "Knuckles are you okay?" asked the wolf hedgehog, he knew that Tails asked the same question earlier but maybe since there was a change in the echidna he would get a response this time.

Knuckles seemed to have responded to the question for he turned to see who had asked the question. It was now clear though that the echidna had limited control over his own body, he seemed to even struggle to turn around. He only had his right eye opened, and that was hardly even opened. He seemed to be in agony, so he probably had a hard time keeping either of his eyes opened. His right eye seemed to be clouded, so it was debatable that Knuckles could even see out of it. Knuckles seemed to be grinding his teeth as well. The echidna looked like a rag doll a bit as he just stood there.

_You see what happens when you fight the darkness once it takes you over? He is fighting a futile battle that he knows he'll always lose, _said the voice in a I-told-you so tone.

_Too bad I'll never let the darkness take me in the first place. Its not my style, sorry to disappoint you_ thought Sonic as a response to the voice in his head. The wolf hedgehog though wondered how Knuckles fell to it, the echidna didn't seem to be the type to just let something happen to himself. This also made Sonic wonder what the darkness truly was, it is somehow connected to this new form that he had? Nothing made sense to him at the moment, but it didn't matter either at this point.

"Is he okay?" asked Chip, he still kept his distance but he was a tad worried about how the echidna looked now.

"I'm not sure," growled Sonic, he had to give Knuckles some credit at least the echidna was putting up a fight. "Hey Knuckles, are you going to answer me or just stand there?"

"Dammit," growled Knuckles as he winced a bit, it was one of the few times that he even made a movement.

"That is not what I was aiming for, but okay," muttered the wolf hedgehog. Sonic started to notice that the aura around Knuckles started to come back, the echidna was slipping back into the darkness.

Tails made a motion towards Knuckles, but Sonic held back the twin tailed fox. Tails gave Sonic a confused look. "What are you doing, Sonic?" asked the young fox.

Sonic didn't answer the twin tailed fox. The wolf hedgehog felt so weak when all he could do was watch a friend of his in pain and there was nothing he could do to help. _I'll make who ever did this to him pay_ thought Sonic angrily. The wolf hedgehog glanced up to the sky, it had started to get lighter out. He would only have to stick it out a little longer in his current form. "Tails I want you to just stay back okay" muttered Sonic, he didn't even look at the twin tailed fox when he spoke.

"Why?" asked Tails, the wolf hedgehog made no sense at all at the moment.

"Trust me," replied Sonic simply. "Besides I think you probably need a rest, I can tell that you're hurting, Tails."

"I'm fine, really Sonic," said Tails sternly to cover up his pain. He wanted to help out Sonic as much as he could, a little pain wasn't too much for the twin tailed fox to bear.

"And you call me a bad lair?" said the wolf hedgehog with a smirk, he could see right through Tails's act.

"Fine, I'll stay back but I'll still go help you if I see things turning for the worse."

"Alright mom," replied Sonic as he rolled his eyes.

Moments passed as Sonic kept an eye on the echidna. Knuckles had started to no longer looked to be in pain and now both of his eyes were now open. The echidna's eyes were back to the cold and distant look that they had from aura was now thick around the echidna again. All of a sudden Knuckles made a move to attack. Before the echidna had a chance to actually attack Sonic ran at him as fast as he could, leaped into the air and smashed him into the ground. Knuckles recovered from the attack quickly and threw Sonic off him. The two of them just continued to fight, although Knuckles still had the advantage over Sonic but the wolf hedgehog was holding it out well one his own at the moment.

"Will you stop it already!" growled Sonic as he grabbed a hold of the echidna. He then pushed Knuckles a few feet away from him, but the echidna managed to stay on his feet. The two of them stood a few feet across from each other and just glared the other down.

They must have been fighting for at least fifteen minutes for the sun now peaked over the horizon. Knuckles all of a sudden seemed to make another motion to attack but he seemed to just stop in his tracks. He really looked like he wanted to attack but he could not move at all. Sonic watched the echidna in confusion but held up a guarded position. The wolf hedgehog didn't plan to attack unless he was attacked first since Knuckles was a friend of his, so he just stood there and watched. Without warning the dark purple aura around Knuckles just vanished into thin air. The echidna then within seconds of the purple aura disappearing fell sideways onto the ground, he was out cold.

"I wasn't expecting that," muttered Sonic under his breath.

Sonic made a motion towards Knuckles but then a strange sensation quickly took over his body, it had caused him to stop in his tracks even before he had even taken a step forward. Tails, who had already started in Sonic's direction since Knuckles passed out randomly, along with Chip made their way over to the wolf hedgehog. The flying canine though had a good idea of what was about to happen though, so he wasn't as concerned as the twin tailed fox.

"Sonic, are you okay?" asked Tails as he glanced at his best friend.

"I really hate this part," replied Sonic with a smirk.

As soon as the wolf hedgehog said that purplish smoke started to surround him, it didn't take too long for it to consume him. Seconds passed by as the twin tailed fox and the burgundy flying dog watched the spot where Sonic was. Just then a small bright light lit up in the middle of the purplish smoke and it continued to get brighter. The light seemed to eat away at the purple smoke that had engulfed Sonic only moments ago. Tails and Chip covered their eyes from the light that seemed to increase as time passed, it had become blinding now. There was no more purple smoke left now, the light had burned it all away.

The light faded away and left behind a blue hedgehog. The light sort of blinded him this time around so he lost his footing and fell onto the ground. Sonic sat up on the ground and saw that he was back to his blue hedgehog self. He gave a sigh of relief, the hedgehog was happy to be back to his normal self once more.

"I'll probably never get used to that," sighed Sonic softy to himself.

Tails and Chip noticed that the bright light was gone and they were able to see again. They both uncovered their eyes only to see a blue hedgehog on the ground. Sonic saw that the two of them looked at him, he gave them a wave along with a smile. Tails was now beyond confused, he just stood there with an odd look on his face.

"How do you do that?" asked the twin tailed fox after a moment.

"Honestly, Tails I couldn't tell you if I wanted to," explained Sonic, "I have no clue how or why I turn into a ..."

"Monster thing" interjected Chip.

"That wasn't the word I was looking for, but thanks," replied the hedgehog as he rolled his eyes. Sonic though thought for a second, he never actually came up with a name for the transformation. He couldn't be Sonic the hedgehog when he was that monster thing. An idea then came to mind, the werewolf movie that his friends and him watched a while ago on Halloween had a sort of a similar transformation. Maybe he could call it werewolf... no werehog! "Lets just go with werehog for right now," said Sonic after a few minutes.

"Sonic, you do know what that word means..." started Tails, he though stopped himself in mid-sentence. It wasn't a bad name, the transformation did sort of looked like a werewolf and there was definite canine mix in there with Sonic. The twin tailed fox just let the issue go. "Just forget it," finished Tails.

"Hey guys, what about your umm friend?" asked Chip, he kept his distance away from Knuckles but having the echidna so near them it seemed a bit dangerous .

"I think he is just fine where he is right now," answered the hedgehog as he rubbed the back of his head a bit, "Besides he isn't hurting anything at the moment." Sonic wasn't quite sure if he wanted to wake up Knuckles or not at the moment, although to be fair he no longer saw any of the dark aura around the echidna. He figured it was just best to leave Knuckles alone at the moment, besides nothing looked to be wrong with the echidna. The hedgehog then glanced over to Tails, "I still owe you some explanation though don't I?" he asked.

"That would be nice," replied Tails.

"Take a seat then, this may take a while," said Sonic, he didn't quite feel up to getting up at the moment. He was a bit sore from the night time adventure, the hedgehog though was sure it would pass quickly though. Sonic was never the one to be down for too long.

Tails glanced over to Knuckles for a second before he took a seat next to Sonic. Chip took the hint as well, he flew over to the opposite side of the hedgehog and sat down in the nice soft grass. The sunlight had revealed that they were in a middle of a grassy field, which was sort of a nice twist considering what had just happened there not that long ago. A breeze blew softly, which caused the grass to wave in the wind. Sonic thought that the slight breeze felt nice and it was also a bit refreshing. The events of the last couple of days started to play in his head, he wasn't quite sure where he wanted to begin to tell Tails what had happened.

"Now where to start is the question?" muttered Sonic under his breath as he gazed up to the sky.

* * *

**A/N:** And there is chapter 7! Sorry it took me so long to finish it and get it up for you all to enjoy, but I hope it was worth the wait :) For those curious, Tails was going to tell Sonic that translated werehog means man pig (werewolf=man wolf) but yeah he decided to be nice and not say that XD

What Sonic going to tell Tails and how will the young fox react? Well you just going to have to wait and see for yourself, until next time see ya!


End file.
